Naughty Girl
|artist = |year = 2003 |dg = (Both) |nogm = 2 (Classic) |pictos = 118 (Classic) |mode = Solo (Both) |mc = Final 1A: Teal 1B: Dark Teal 2A: Purple 2B: Violet E3 Blue/Purple |pc = Bluehttp://prntscr.com/fq4c2mhttps://www.facebook.com/TheFairyDinaDance/videos/1218163724973773/ (Classic) Fuchsia (Beta) Light Blue (Alternate) |gc = Magenta (Classic) Red (Alternate) |perf = Grace Bolebe (Classic) Rabbid Peach (Alternate) |choreo = Céline Rotsen Kitsaishttps://instagram.com/p/BVSZAeDASss/ (Classic) |alt = Rabbids Version (Switch) (Available for free via JDU) |nowc = NaughtyGirl}} "Naughty Girl" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with black curly hair. She wears a long, indigo head scarf, part of which she holds in her right hand, a golden head band, a blue strapless crop top with golden accents, royal blue high waist shorts with golden accents, and purple knee high boots. Background It starts of with a genie lamp with blue roses wrap around it which releases a magical blue dust which swirls and reveals the dancer. The background takes place around an Indian/Arabic style building. The routine is first seen inside with dark purple floors and walls. There is a lit up pattern on the floor and some lanterns on the ceiling. The pattern platform goes upward outside to a night sky, where there are stringed decorations and clones of the dancer. At the chorus, the outside of the building is shown, which spins and has bright blue lights. During the last chorus, as the pattern platform goes up above the mosque the moon gets bigger or up closer behind the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, which are all the same. Both Gold Moves: Bend your right arm up close to your head. NaughtyGM.png |Both Gold Moves NaughtyGirlGM.gif Trivia * Naughty Girl is the fourth song by Beyoncé in the series. * In the E3 preview, the pictograms are green with red arrows, meaning they are uncolored. ** This also happens in the E3 demo. It was later fixed. *** Moreover, there are no Gold Move pictograms, but their related moves are counted as Gold Moves. *The lyrics "I m feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y, I just might take you home with me...I know you want my body" are referenced in the ESRB rating summary for the game.http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=35096&Title=Just+Dance+2018 * In the UK and US preview gameplays, there are some graphical differences. ** The coach’s outline is green-aqua in the UK preview and fuchsia in the US preview. ** The background clones in the US version imitate the dancer s moves, while in the UK version, they perform different moves. ** During the chorus, the US version shows a more lit up roof and a night effect on the coach. *** In the E3 demo, the UK version is used.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJMUo_7F_XQ *** In the final version, the UK version is also used with some changes; the coach s outline is dark turquoise instead of aqua-green, and the pattern platform applies some lighting effects to it. *** Also in the chorus, there are few light rays emitting on the building behind the dancer. * Naughty Girl is not listed in the US website of the game.File:Naughtygirl_missing_from_website.png * The second time "I'm feeling kind of n-a-s-t-y" is sung, the lyrics were misinterpreted as "You got me '''feelin n-a-s-t-y" * In the line "Baby the minute I feel your energy", the '''I appears lowercase. * The alternate is the first routine in the series that features fully animated coach Gallery Game Files NaughtyGirl Cover Generic.jpg|''Naughty Girl'' NaughtyGirl Cover AlbumCoach.png| albumccoach naughtygirl_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) 1504795184333_NaughtyGirl_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| menu banner (7th-Gen) Naughtygirl p1 ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Naughtygirl menu.png|''Naughty Girl'' on the menu NaughtyGirlALTRabbitPeachSwitch.png|Rabbid Peach Alternate gameplay Promotional Images Naughty-Girl-Beyonce_Widescreen_293273.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website naughtygirlbeyoncehumor.gif NaughtyGirlTwitter.gif|Twitter teaser Naughtygirlalt teaser.png|Teaser for the Alternate Behind the Scenes 7cc5f852417055.59a80ec64b98f.jpg|Concept art Beta Elements IMG_1256.jpg|Beta menu colors 3247223-jd18 screen naughtygirl e3 170612 215pm 1497259646.jpg|Beta pictogram color 1 just-dance-2018-screenshot-03.jpg|Beta pictogram color 2 NAUGHTY GIRL 300591.jpg|Beta pictogram color 3 Others Naughtygirl thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Naughtygirl thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) NaughtyGirl Comparison.png|Comparison 1 NaughtyGirl Comparison2.png|Comparison 2 NaughtyGirl Comparison3.png|Comparison 3 Naughtygirl_missing_from_website.png|''Naughty Girl'' missing from the website Videos Official Music Video Beyoncé - Naughty Girl Teasers Naughty Girl - Gameplay Teaser (US) Naughty Girl - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Naughty Girl - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation es:Naughty Girl pt-br:Naughty Girl Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Beyoncé Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Console Exclusives Category:Leaked Songs